gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Book of the EITC War (According to Nate Raidhawk)
In this book, Nate Raidhawk will be explaining the beginning of the war, what is happening recently, and everything in between. Nate will also explain the part he played in the EITC War. Chapter One ( Rise of the Empires ) The First Co. Empire In the beginning, it all started with Benjamin McMorgan creating an empire called The Co. Empire. It was, of course, EITC. The guild acted like EITC and was taking over the Caribbean. The tension between pirates and EITC was intensifying. War then broke out. There were naval and land warfare. After a while, The Co. Empire was destroyed with everyone inside it banned. But, this WAS NOT the end.... The Reign of the New Co. Empire After a while, a former Co. Empire officer named Diego revived the Co. Empire, using two spaces in between Co. and Empire. The name was accepted. The new Co. Empire was even deadlier than the first. This empire had a base in Empty Kingshead on Abassa, and attacked other pirate guilds. Eventually, pirate alliances were made to fight against the forces of the Co. Empire. United Empire's Rise There was a second empire created by Benjamin McMorgan, and it was called United Empire. All the pirates thought that United fought for them against the Co., and United fought against Co. for months. Chapter Two ( The Attack of The Anti Co. Army ) The Anti Co. Army There once was a a small militia led by David Ironbones. His guild fought against the evil of The Co. Empire. A lad, named Nate Raidhawk, joined the army with intentions of destroying the Co. Empire, but got more than he bargained for... The Battle of Navermo When Nate joined, he released the location of an EITC stronghold, located in Navermo, in Lt. Blakely's House. David, Nate, and the army stormed the house. It was of course deserted, until a Co. Empire soldier by the name of Isaiah walked in, only to find five muskets in his face. This incident lead to a nasty battle on Port Royal Grounds. The Anti Co. Army shot down most of the Co. Empire soldiers present without a scratch. David's Departure David Ironbones was intensely training on Isla Tormenta, but saw EITC sails on the horizon. The Co. Empire soldiers stormed the beach and surrounded David. David was so overwhelmed that he left his own army, and left Nate Raidhawk in charge of the army. Nate lead the guild, but due to the lack of a guildmaster, the Anti Co. Army just couldn't survive. So Nate left the guild with intentions of making his own. Chapter Three ( Nate's Militia ) El Piratas After leaving the Anti Co. Army, Nate created a guild called El Piratas. This guild was great, and Nate was under the command of a bloke by the name of Captain Ricky Spark. This band of piratas attacked small EITC militias. The Last of El Piratas Captain Ricky Spark came up with the idea of creating one whole guild, with everybody's guild combined. So Spark wanted El Piratas, and Nate gave his guild to Rick. He joined Rick's new guild, but it just didn't feel right... So Nate said he was leaving the War. Captain Spark did not want this to be, but, at the time, Nate could really have cared less. Chapter Four ( El Bandidos Prosper ) The Rise of El Bandidos Without the war, Nate was a wandering nomad and he just didn't feel right without leading a guild. So he told everyone that he was gonna create another army. Everybody thought that he was crazy and that his guild would crumble. They were wrong... The Last of the Co. Empire Due to inactivity, the Co. Empire just crumbled and toppled over. So the pirates came in and wiped out the last of the Co. Empire. However, the EITC just wouldn't give up with their guilds. Chapter Five ( The EITC Black Sharks ) The Rise of the Sharks Since the Co. Empire was destroyed for the second and also last time, a man named William Darkvane created the EITC Black Sharks. This guild was a team of Co. Elites and wouldn't let just anybody in their guild. El Banditos are a huge threat to the Sharks.. El Bandidos 'Overgrow' Captain Ricky Spark was amazed at Nate's great guild, and wanted to take it from him. Nate didn't want his OWN guild to end up like El Piratas. Again. So Nate did the only thing he could do: Delete Spark and flee. Currently, El Bandidos are under the command of Nate Raidhawk, NOT SPARK. Chapter Six ( Cold Crusaders ) The Cold Crusaders The Brigade went EITC for a small period of time, and a few of its soldiers were booted for not following rules. Dog O'hawk was one of these men. He created a guild called The Cold Crusaders. These Naval Warfare masters won a war against the Caribbean Rangers. Also, El Bandidos participated in this war, helping the Caribbean Rangers. United Empire Goes EITC United Empire had a sudden change of loyalty recently, changing into EITC. Nate Raidhawk, on the other hand, wasn't surprised. He knew that it was only a matter of time this would happen. El Bandidos have already infiltrated the United Empire. So they can spy and try to find info whenever they like... To Be Continued... News News about the War will be listed here. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations